Never Say GoodBye
by panny-chan98
Summary: Van has finally chosen a queen but soon after the birth of there daughter diasters follow.
1. Never Say GoodBye

Never Say Goodbye  
  
It's been 6 years since the vision of Escaflowne ended, Hitomi had returned to earth but was not happy, Van stayed on Gaea but was wasting away. The two of them combined was true love for each other. But one night as Van lay on the grass in the royal garden, the pillar of light appeared and a young woman floated down and the light disappered into the night sky. Van sat up and starred at the figure, she was a young woman about 18 or so, she was in a komono, and her hair was about down to mid-neck. She looked around and when the moonlight hit her face to where Van could see it he instantly knew who it was. Standing up he looked in disbelief. "Van." she murmured facing him. "Hitomi." she dropped the bag she was carry and ran to him, as he opened his arms to her. Knocking him down, when she wrapped her arms around his broad chest. He encircled his arms around her waist as they fell. She was lightly crying out of happiness. They were both very glad to see each other. Thinking back to that day, Hitomi was glad that it had all happened. She was with her king, in Faneila. She had a daughter, which Van didn't really like when he found out, but now was very proud of his little girl. They had gotten married, 1 year after Hitomi had come back. And to Hitomi's surprise Van had arranged an earth style wedding. Hitomi had always wanted a very beautiful wedding, and she finally got one, marring her prince charming.  
  
Hitomi walked down one of the many halls of the castle, looking for her daughter, Yaki. Which in Japanese means snow. She was a very beautiful little girl, with her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and Van's personality. But Hitomi had a surprise for Van, which she would tell him later tonight. "Yaki!" Hitomi called for her daughter just as Merle's daughter Yasmen came running around the corner. "Yasmen?" Hitomi stopped her, and she stood up. " Have you seen, Yaki anywhere?" Yasmen pointed behind her and around the corner came Yaki, running after young Yasmen. "Mommy!" She ran up and gave her mother a hug. "Hey there Yaki." Hitomi picked her up and placed her on her hip. "What are you up to little girl?" Hitomi teased. Yaki gave the I'm the innocent little girl; I didn't do anything, look. " Nothing." Hitomi smiled "Well you are now, it's time for you to go to bed." Yaki threw her arms around her mother's neck and, smiled. "Okay!" She layed her head down and closed her eyes. Yasmen had already gone to find her own mother. Hitomi turned and started walking down the hall towards her room. Yasmen must have had worn her out because even before they got to her room she was fast asleep. Walking into her room, she slowly walked over to her bed and placed her down gently, tucking her under the blankets. " Goodnight my little angel." She kissed her on the forehead, and left the room smiling, shutting the door behind her. Van on the other hand had been in meetings all day, he was ready to see his queen and his princess, but this meeting seemed to just droll on forever. Yawning, a little, one of the people stood, and coughed slightly. Van looked at him with tired eyes. "That's all for today you majesty." Van, as the king had to sit and watch everyone leave, but when they were all gone, he stood and stretched, grabbing his cape which had become really uncomfortable, and placed it back on his shoulders. He had to wear that thing a lot more than he should. Walking out of the room he yawned again. He was slumped over and was totally sick of meetings; he was glad there weren't any for the next week, than he had to go through it all over again. "Hey Van?" He looked up when he recognize the voice. "Yeah?" Hitomi walked over to him and felt his forehead. "You all right Van, you look really pale?" Hitomi's voice was full of concern, so were her eyes. "I'm fine just real tired." He fell onto Hitomi's shoulder. "Van!" she said shocked, but when she felt his pulse it was strong, he had fallen asleep. " I guess I'll tell him tomorrow." Hitomi told herself. She dragged Van to bed, taking off his shoes and gloves, and his shirt, knowing that he would be complaining about the heat in their room later that night. Hitomi also changed, into her favorite nightgown. Then fell into bed with Van, curling up next to him, which even in sleep he knew she was there, and pulled her close. Hitomi kissed him on the forehead and layed her head down, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. The next morning, Hitomi was the first to get up, as she had morning sickness. Running into their bathroom, and throwing up. All of the quick movement had stirred Van in his sleep. He rolled over and slightly, but groggily opened his eyes, only to find that the bathroom door was open, and the sound of someone throwing up. He closed his eyes then, sat up when he noticed that Hitomi wasn't in bed. Throwing back the covers he jumped out of bed and ran to their bathroom. "Hitomi!" He said running into the room holding on to the doorframe. Hitomi was leaned up against the wall, holding her stomach, with a pained face. He knelt down next to his wife. "Hitomi?" He whispered. She didn't even look up. "Hitomi? Look at me." He said in the calmest voice he could muster. She lightly shook her head, her eyes became tighter and her teeth clenched. "C'mon Hitomi, just say something." He was tiring to help, but still wasn't used to comforting someone, like her. "Help." She mumbled, looking up the slightest bit. As he barely even heard her, he picked her up and took her back to bed, running out of the room, to the royal doctor. When he found him all he said was follow me some things wrong with Hitomi! Hearing this the doctor jumped up grabbing his bag and taking it with him as he left, running down the hall after Van. "Lady Hitomi? What's wrong with her." The doctor asked, out of breath, looking down at the young queen. "I don't know she just started throwing up, this morning." Van was starting to get hysterical. The doctor started looking her over, carefully, as to not hurt her. After a few minutes he took a device, and held it up to Hitomi stomach. Standing up straight, he put the device back in the bag and looked at a very worried Van. "There's nothing to worry about, my lord, she just pregnant, good day." He left, to go back to his office. Before calling, "Come and get me if there is anything wrong." Van sat on the bed, in shock. Hitomi sat up also and layed her head on his shoulder from behind. "I meant to tell you last night, but you were so tired that I was going to wait until today." She said softly, looking down with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Van." She lifted her head up and got out of bed. "Hitomi, wait!" He called, jumping out of bed and running up to her. She stopped and just stood there. He came up to her and hugged her around the waist. "You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault." Hitomi looked up at him, smiling. " Thanks Van. I love you." She said leaning on his chest, with her arms under her body. "Love you too, Hitomi." He noticed just how cold she was, and almost shivered. He layed his head on her head and smiled, hoping it was a boy. 8 months later. Hitomi had invited Millerna, Dryden, and Allen, to stay at the castle. But it wasn't Hitomi's idea. She wanted to be alone from all of them at this point, because they were all their when Yaki was born. Millerna must have had sensed that, because her and Dryden left, before the baby was born, Allen was called back so he couldn't stay, so Hitomi got her wish. She was sitting in her room, one night reading as alighting bolt flashed across the sky, and thunder followed. Hitomi put her book down and waited. In a couple of seconds Yaki had come into her mothers room, crying. "Mommy! She ran up to the bed and said, "Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?" She clutched the teddy bear she had under her arm closer to her chest. "Sure honey, c'mon up." She climbed onto the bed and under the covers next her mother. "Where's daddy?" she looked up at her. "He'll be here soon honey. Just try to get to sleep. "Hitomi looked up worried outside the window, he had had to go to a meeting in a far away kingdom, and had not yet returned, she was getting worried. Before she fell asleep, she said "Van please come home soon."  
  
Van was on horse back, riding home in the rain that seemed to be coming down harder, and harder, never stopping. But as he neared Faneila, his horse got stuck in the mud, flinging him off his saddle. He got a face full of mud, as he picked himself up he looked behind him to see that his horse had started sinking, and it's mouth started to get covered. Van ran to help it but it was to late he didn't' make on time. "That was Hitomi's favorite horse, what am I going to tell her?" He silently prayed for the horse, turned and started walking home. "Hope Hitomi and Yaki are all right." He thought to himself, looking down, when his feet hit solid ground he went running for the castle, the weather was getting worse and he was afraid that he may not make it after all. But just as he neared the castle gates, he noticed that off in the distance was a funnel of some sort about half way to the ground. He starred in shock, then opened the gates and ran up his room. "Hitomi! Yaki!" He yelled running through the house, but over the loud thunder they couldn't hear him. He tired again but nothing then went faster then ever with strength he never knew he had. "Hitomi! Yaki!" He yelled busting down the door not bothering to open it. "Van! Daddy!" Both girls said. "Hurry get out of bed!" He said going over and about to pick up Hitomi and Yaki. "What's wrong Van? What's going on?" Hitomi said getting out of bed. "No time hurry we have to get underground!" He said in a hurry. "Why Daddy?" Yaki asked, about to cry. " The weather's getting worse. Hitomi gasped a vision of her dieing came to her mind. "Yaki come on!" Hitomi picked her up and started for the door. They ran all the way, but Van had to carry Yaki, because Hitomi was 8 months pregnant, and not able to run holding someone, let alone run very well at all. In the 'basement' as Hitomi called it, everyone got in a steel plated room, and shut the door, everyone who worked there was there, along with merle, her husband and her four kittens. Van took his family and got in a corner in the back of the room. They all crouched down, Van held onto Hitomi tightly, while she hung onto him for dear life, and their daughter in between them. "Van." Hitomi said, looking at him. He looked at her. "I.I had another vision." She looked away, sadly. "About who?" He asked softly. "Me." She mumbled, Van starred in shock. "How?" he asked, sadly. Hitomi didn't answer for a couple of seconds then said, "I saw that all of us were in here, and the metal surrounding us crashed down and a sharp end kills me." She said started to cry. Van's heart broke; he was about to lose his love, his queen, and his reason for living. "I won't let that happen to you, don't worry. He said closing his eyes tight to prevent tears from spilling over the edge. "Are you leaving us mommy?" Yaki asked, looking up at her mother and father. "No she's not leaving us." Van said, looking down at his little girl. The ground started shaking and everyone put their heads down, "I won't let you leave us Hitomi." Van said to his queen, right before the metal started falling to pieces. 'Bye Van, Yaki.' Hitomi said in thought. As if knowing what she thought, Van says, "Never say goodbye Hitomi, not yet, please not yet." Hitomi looked at him, with tears still in her eyes, he was crying also. "Van, I know my time is coming, so please just let me hear those three small words again." Hitomi said smiling slightly, even at deaths door. "No Hitomi, you're not leaving us. I love you too much to let you go." His arms around her became tighter. "Thank you Van, I love you too. Always and forever, that's a promise." She said kissing him, and he kissed back after a few seconds. They spilt for air after a few minutes. But just as separated apiece of metal fell from above, getting Hitomi in the back, it didn't go through her, not even half way. "Hitomi!!!" Van yelled holding onto his daughter, and crying, she cried also. Who wouldn't cry if they lost their mother, at such an early age. The shaking stopped and Van got up when he was sure that the danger was gone. He looked over at Hitomi. Running up next to her he picked up her head. She was pale, and heavier than normal. Once again his eyes watered up and he sat their with her in his lap, crying. He put her head on his shoulder and held it there, with his arm around her waist. "Van." He heard someone whisper. "H-Hitomi?" He mumbled, He looked at her and notices her eyes are open by the slightest bit. "Hitomi!" he smiled down at her. "Please let me hear you say those words again." She moved her hand up his face and he held it there. "I love you Hitomi." He smiled at her. She smiled back weakly. "Thank you my Prince, I love you too, always and forever, that's a promise. Her eyes slowly closed. He looked down at her and the smile faded from his face. "Always and forever, that's a promise." He kept saying to himself over and over again. "HITOMI!" He yelled out into the darkness of the night.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Never Again

Never Again  
  
"HITOMI!!" Van called out into the blackness of the night. As he held her, her angel appeared beside him. "Van." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt it and looked at the white figure with its white wings folded back. "Hitomi?" She smiled at him. "Van you can bring me back but it will take a lot of your energy." She said with a stern look on her pale white face. Hearing that his eyes went wide and he starred at the figure of his dead wife. "How you must tell me?!" he wanted to yell at the ghost like figure. She just sat there, starring at him for what seemed like ages, then said, "You must believe in your self that you have the power to bring her back." She spread her wings and slowly rose to her feet and floated in the air. "The Pendant!" he took off the necklace and held it above Hitomi's heart, closing his eyes he starred up at the sky, "Please I give my power of will and thought, to the gods, just bring back Hitomi, my beloved, my queen, and my.reason for living." The pendant started glowing, and so did Van. He could feel the life come back to her body, as she once again became lighter, and her back totally healed. Now she was just sleeping, peacefully in his arms. He put the necklace back on, looking down at Hitomi, "Always and forever, that's a promise." Then he passed out with Hitomi in his arms.  
  
3 weeks later. Van and Hitomi were still out and everyone in Faneila started to worry about their King and Queen. Everyday little Yaki would come with a new flower for each of them and pray that they soon wake up. But one day while she was there, Hitomi started to come to, "Yaki." She whispered looking over the side of her bed. "Mommy!" She hugged her mother, trying not to hurt her. Hitomi sat up and saw Van lying next to her. "Yaki Darling?" Hitomi asked, "Yes momma?" She asked looking up at her. "Why don't you go play with Yasmen?" Yaki nodded and ran out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Hitomi starred at Van and layed back down. With her head on his chest, and body close to his. She loved listening to his heart before she fell asleep, but the baby kicked and made Hitomi wake up fully. "Van." She murmured, into his ear. Hearing her angel like voice again he woke up, starring into green eyes. "I must be dreaming." He told himself. "No Van your not, I'm really here this time." She said placing a hand on the side of his cheek. He didn't move incase it was really dream actually he was afraid to move from fear that she might disappear and leave him alone again. She smiled at him, and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Your really here." He said smiling. She nodded and layed down. "Yes Van I'm really here, because people should never be alone." 


End file.
